epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
George Washington vs William Wallace/Rap Meanings
George Washington: There's a difference between you and me, Willy (Washington opens saying there's a difference between him and his opponent, William Wallace, which is explained next.) I fought 'til I was actually Free, Willy (Washington fought the American Revolutionary War against the British, for the autonomy of the British colonies. He led the Americans to victory and their freedom. For Wallace, it would take several years after death for the Scots to win independence. They would later confederate with England and Wales to form the UK. "Willy", short form of William, is being used as a pun; it's a reference to "Free Willy", the story of an orca's journey from captivity to freedom in the wild.) I got my face on a quarter (George Washington's face is carved on the American quarter, the 25-cent coin.) You got drawn and quartered (As a sentence to his crimes, Wallace got publically hanged, choking to near death, then eviscerated, emasculated and disemboweled before being chopped in four bits : "quartered". The sentence, of which Wallace was one of the first victims, matches the actions : it is named "Hanged, Drawn and Quartered." Washington makes the contrast between his legacy found in every American's pocket and Wallace's horrible and disrespectful fate.) Tortured on the orders of a king, really? (Before being executed, the king of England, Wallace's nemesis, got him brutally tortured.) How'd you get beat by a dude named Longshanks? (Longshanks is the nickname of Edward I of England, the king Wallace fought. Wallace successfully won against Edward several times, being a serious threat, but was ultimately defeated during the battle of Falkirk in 1298. Washington finds it ridiculous that Wallace got beat by a king with such a ridiculous nickname.) '' '''You hot dogged and he cut off your bean franks' (A reference to the Hanged, Drawn and Quartered sentence where Wallace got his testicles (bean franks) cut out. Washington also says Wallace got hot dogged. Hot Dogging is a sexual action where one man puts his penis between the butt cheeks of another person without penetrating it.) I'm money like a national bank (Again, George Washington refers to how he appears on the quarter and the dollar bill. A National Bank has a lot of cash, Washington is saying he is much like a bank.) Ain't nobody more sweet to beat ya Stone face with a grill of sheep teeth! (Washington is often depicted as a stone-faced (expressionless) man. Reports indicate that he may have had dentures (a "grill") fashioned from wood or animal bone.) A Mel Gibson movie is your legacy (In 1995, Mel Gibson created a film called Braveheart about William Wallace which got great reception and even won Best Picture at the Oscars; however, Washington says thats all Wallace will ever get because of his legacy.) I got a state and a day and a D.C. (After stating that the only thing Wallace left behind was the "Braveheart" movie, Washington names several of his great homages: Washington is a state in the United States named after George. Washington's Birthday is a U.S. federal holiday, celebrated on the third Monday of February. Washington, D.C. is the capitol of the United States, named in honor of George Washington.) Stroke, roll up in a boat Stroke, sleepin' cut your throat Stroke, I'll watch the blood flow, now who's got that Redcoat? (With his throat cut, Wallace will bleed out to death, drenching his coat in red while Washington watches. There is a pun on the English soldiers during the independence war, who were nicknamed the redcoats. (This nickname is also mentioned by Billy Mays in ERB 10, rapping against Ben Franklin, another Founding Father of the US.)) 'William Wallace': Look at you in your little blousy outfit, (Wallace starts his verse by calling attention to, then mocking Washington's 18th-century dress. The well-to-do in this era would wear frilly clothing (sound familiar?). Wallace implies this to be very feminine.) Looking like a stiffer white dick than your monument (The Washington Monument is an obelisk monument located in Washington D.C., built in honour of George Washington. Wallace makes fun of it by comparing it to an erect white penis, and says that Washington looks like a boring jerk.) I'll knock you the fuck out, mate, you died owning slaves, I died setting 'em free (free!) That's the highland way, this pirate prick couldn't beat me in a foot race I was emasculated, eviscerated, I had my head chopped off and they put it on a pike (Wallace mentions how he was hanged, drawn, and quartered.) But I still find time to bust a Gaelic rhyme (Continuing from the line above, despite being hanged, drawn, and quartered, he is still able to rap against Washington.) I'll rip your Yankee Doodle arse on the mic! I'll knock your face off the moolah, alba gu bràth (hoora! hoora! hoora!) (George's face is on the american dollar bill. Alba gu bràth is a Gaelic phrase meaning Scotland Forever. The "hoora!" line in the background is Wallace's army cheering him on.) Founding Father got no children, (Washington is labelled one of the most known Founding Fathers of the United States of America. However, this is his only legitimate "father" title as he didn't have any biological children with his wife, Martha. The only children he got to raise were those of Martha's older husband.) '' '''Crossed the Delaware, but your soldiers couldn't swim' (One of Washington's most famous exploits was that of crossing the Delaware river, but, a common case in Washington's years, most of the soldiers he got with him were unable to swim. Wallace pokes fun at the idea of crossing a river when most of your soldiers are unable to swim. This is also another jab at Washington not having any biological children of his own, a sex joke with the 'soldiers' being the sperm and 'swimming' being the ejaculation in the womb.) That's Washington, such a shite tactician (Wallace says his previous line was typical of Washington's ideas, demonstrating the General's lack of experience and skills.) The fucking British Army didn't even want in I'm Wallace! I'm flawless! (Wallace reminds Washington of who he is facing and simply says he's flawless.) Stay hid in your office or suffer great losses! (Washington was the first president of the United States. Being president can be referred to as "being in office". Wallace suggest Washington to stay in his office instead of meeting Wallace and his army on the battlefield, because if he would, he would lose badly or 'suffer great losses'.) I post my kilt, strap my sword on my hilt, step on the battlefield and I'm ready to kill! You and all of your politicians straight going to hell! (Wallace is referencing how American politicians ten to be corrupt and says that Washington is one of them; thus, they all must be punished for their corruption.) The only Washington I trust Denzel! (Wallace references the African-American actor Denzel Washington, saying that he trusts him rather than George Washington.) 'George Washington:' Is that the best you got for me?! (Washington brushes off Wallace's insults as pity by asking if that is the best disses that Wallace can come up with.) I'll chop down an MC like a cherry tree! (In a legend, Washington is said to have chopped down his father's cherry tree, and Washington honestly admits to his father about his wrongdoing. Washington is saying that he will chop down Wallace like he did to the cherry tree.) See, power! That's what the meaning of my flag is! (Washington says that the American flag is a symbol of power.) Your nation's famous for golf and haggis! (Scotland is stereotypically associated with golf and haggis, which is a pudding made of a sheep's heart, liver and lungs and prepared in the sheep's stomach.) I'm fabulous from my head to my shoebuckle! (In Washington's times, many people dressed very strict and well-fashioned, and shoes often had a buckle on them to keep them on. Washington is saying he is stylish. He is also comparing himself to Wallace's more wild and homely appearance.) Step to me, and catch a knee to the mooseknuckle! (A moose knuckle is a male counterpart of the camel toe, where the shape of a man's genitals and penis are seen through his pants. In other words, Washington it threatening to knee him in the crotch.) Here's a ??? I'm dressed like a pimp, best moves in at the ball MacGyver, McLevy, McSchool you all I'll trap more Scots out than Hadrian's Wall! 'William Wallace:' I don't give a shite about your fancy clothes! (Refering back to Washington's line about his fancy dressing, Wallace says he doesn't care about how Washington fashions himself. You ripped all those and enslaved black folks ('''America enslaved blacks before the civil war; George's time.) '''Grew weed and you made hemp grow, But if ya think you'll beat me, ya must be having a smoke! No joke! Don't tee off with me, laddie! (Another golf pun; to tee off is to hit the ball off of the tee holding it in place, and also to make someone pissed. Wallace is warning Washington not to piss him off.) Even if you held my balls, you couldn't be my caddy! (A caddy is a person who follows a golf player with their equiptment, including the player's golf balls. Balls is also a slang word for testicles. Wallace is saying that even if he were to carry his balls, he still wouldn't be near the level he is on.) My style's ice cold, yours is old and shabby You're the father of your country, but I'm your daddy! (George is known as the father of the U.S.A) Category:Season 3 Category:Rap Meanings Category:Character trivia pages Category:Nice Peter Category:EpicLLOYD Category:Upcoming rap battle Category:George Washington vs William Wallace